lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kate Austen
Katherine "Kate" Anne Austen - jedna z bohaterów serialu "Zagubieni". Rozbitek ze środkowej części samolotu lotu Oceanic 815. Uciekinierka skazana za zabójstwo swego ojca i napaśc na bank. Była eskortowana przez szeryfa w czaie gdy rozbił się samolot. Na wyspie blisko związana z Jackiem i Sawyerem. Przed katastrofą Kate Austen urodziła się w 1977r.. Była wychowywana przez matkę - matka Kate i ojca Sam Austen. Jednakże jej prawdziwym ojcem był człowiek imieniem Wayne. W 1989, Kate zakopała wraz z jej młodzieńczym przyjacielem Tomem "kapsułę czasu", gdzie schowali samolocik i piłkę do baseballa. Kate przez całe dzieciństwo nienawidziła Wayne'a. Wiele lat później Kate dowiedziała się kto jest jej prawdziwym ojcem. Gdy w końcu Kate miała dosyć Wayne'a, wysadziła w powietrze dom w którym pijany zasnął. Powiedziała o tym później matce, że to dla jej dobra, a ta zawiadomiła policję. Kate złapano, gdy chciała uciec do Tallahassee. Jednak przed samochodem szeryfa podczas eskortowania uciekinierki do więzienia wyskoczył koń, przez co Kate mogła zbiec left|thumb|400×216 pixel|Kate spotyka Cassidy Później Kate wróciła do Iowy , chcąc odwiedzic matke i zapytac dlaczego ją wydała. Matka powiedziała, że Katie zabiła Wayne'a tylko dla siebie a nie dla niej. Przy spotkaniu Katie z matką pomogła Cassidy Phillips, która była w tym czasie w ciąży z Sawyerem W pewnym momencie Kate dowiedziała się, że matka jest w szpitalu i jest ciężko chora postanowiła ją odwiedzic. Zrobiła to przy pomocy jej przyjaciela z młodości Toma. Niestety i tym razem kate nie miała szczęścia, bo matka zaczęła krzyczeċ o pomoc, więc Kate zaczęła uciekaċ. Podczas gdy policjanci ją gonii jeden z nich zabił będącego w tym czasie w samochodzie przyjaciela Kate - Toma. left|thumb|180×125 pixel|Pocałunek Kate i Toma Kate była też wmieszana w napad na bank. Gdy dowiedziała się, że samolocik Toma jest w banku w Nowym Meksyku, zebrała grupę rabusi banków,którzy pomogli jej zdobyc zabawkę. Kate przybrała wówczas imię Maggie. Z retrospekcji odcinka I Do dowiadujemy się, że Kate była mężatką, gdyż wyszła za przystojnego policjanta Kevina. Razem zamieszkali na Florydzie. Kate nazywała się wtedy Monica. Obawiała się, że była w ciąży. Robi test, lecz okazuje się że nie spodziewa się dziecka. W pewnym momencie małżeństwa Kate zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie chce już okłamywac Kevina i mówi mu całą prawdę o sobie (wcześniej wsypując mu środki nasenne)i odchodzi od niego znów będąc uciekinierką. Kate potem poleciała do Australii i zatrzymała ię na farmie u Ray'a Mullena, gdzie spędza ok. 3 miesiące. W pewnym momencie Mullen dostrzega w urzędzie komunikat o zbiegu, którym jest Kate. Ray wydaje dziewczynę chcąc zgarnżc za to 23.000$. Kate zdaje sobie sprawę o oszustwie Mullena ale jest już za późno, bo widzi jak ściga ją szeryt Edward Mars. Kate mając do wyboru ucieczkę, a pomoc rannemu w wypadku Rayowi wybiera pomoc mężczyźnie, tym samym zostaje złapana. Na wyspie Sezon pierwszy W czasie katastrofy, mimo skutych kajdankami rąk, gdy szeryf traci przytomność, udaje jej się oswobodzić. Razem z Jackiem i Charliem udaje się do kokpitu wgłąb dżungli. Po drodze natykają się na potwora. Udaje się na wzgórze by odebrac sygnał radiowy. Po drodze Sawyer zabija niedźwiedzia polarnego. left|thumb|400x216 pixels|Kate odbiera pistolet Sawyerowi Szeryf zostaje raniony i mimo rozpaczliwych wysiłków Jacka, umiera (wcześniej jest postrzelony przez Sawyera pragnącego skrócić jego cierpienia). Przed śmiercią szeryf informuje Jacka, że to właśnie Kate była eskortowana przez niego, jednak nie wyjawia natury jej przestępstwa. Świadkiem tej rozmowy jest także Hurley, jednak obaj mężczyźni informacje tą zachowują dla siebie. Kiedy wszyscy podejrzewają Sawyera o kradzież inhalatorów Shannon, Sayid ma plan torturowania go. Z początku Kate zgadza się na tortury, ale potem przyjmuje ofertę Sawyera - ona go pocałuje, on jej powie gdzie schował inhalatory. Po namiętnym pocałunku, Sawyer mówi, że nie ma lekarstwa, na co Kate udreza go w twarz. thumb|right|400x216 pixels|Kate Jack i Locke widzą Potwora Uczestniczy w poszukiwaniach Charliego i Claire po ich porwaniu. Po odnalezieniu się Claire pomaga złapać Ethana Rome'a. Podczas gdy Jack ratuje Boone'a, Kate odbiera poród Claire razem z Charliem i Jinem. Wychodzi na jaw, że Kate jest oszustką i zabiła człowieka, najpierw przy grze w "Nigdy" z Sawyerem, a potem gdy Sawyer pokazuje wszystkim, jak Kate sfałszowała paszport zmarłej już Joanny. W ostatnim odcinku 1 serii Kate udaje się z Jackiem, Lockiem i Hurleyem do czarnej skały po dynamit do wysadzenia nieznanego włazu. Sezon drugi left|thumb|400x216 pixels|Kate widzi konia thumb|right|450x280 pixels|Jack próbuje ratowac Kate Kate po wysadzeniu włazu i odkryciu nowej stacji Łabędź przebywa tam prawie cały czas. Martwi się jednak o Sawyera, bo nie pożegnała się z nim przed popłynięciem na tratwie. Znowu bardziej zbliża się do Jacka. Lecz kiedy Sawyer wraca Kate dopadają omamy z przeszłości - widzi czarnego konia. W odcinku What Kate Did Kate całuje Jacka. - What Kate Did Potem trochę ochładzają się ich stosunki, gdy Kate widzi, że więcej czasu Jack spędza z Aną Lucią. Wtedy też zostaje pielęgniarką Sawyera, gdy ten zostaje raniony przez "Innych". Kate traci zaufanie do Sawyera, gdy okazuje się że ten ich oszukał. - The Long Con Razem z Jackiem udaje się do "linii" wyznaczonej przez innych, gdzie chcą wymienic "Henry'ego" na Walta. - S.O.S. Kopie grób Any Lucii, a w finale wraz z Jackiem, Sawyerem, Hurleyem i Michaelem idzie po odebranie Walta. Zostaje złapana przez innych. - Live Together, Die Alone Sezon trzeci Kate zostaje złapana przez innych i jest przetrzymywana w klatce. Musi też ciężko pracować z Sawyerem w kamieniołomie. Podczas gdy Kate i Sawyer mają obok siebie klatki coś między nimi iskrzy. Gdy Sun zabija żonę Picketta - Collen, Pickett wyrzywa się na Sawyerze bijąc go. Mówi on Kate że przestanie biċ mężczyznę jeśli Kate powie, że kocha Sawyera. Kate tak też powiedziała. W odcinku I Do wynika, że osobą może być Sawyer, bo to on razem z Kate kocha się w klatce. Jack widzi to przez kamerę umieszczona w klatce. Z pomocą Jacka, Kate i Sawyer uciekają z mniejszej wyspy "Innych". Kate ma wyrzuty sumienia, że zostawili Jacka z innymi, lecz Sawyer mówi, żeby się nie przejmowała. Kate go nie słucha i po przybyciu na plażę razem z Sayidem i Johnem udaje się na wyprawę po odbicie Jacka. Udaje jej sie to lecz nie wraca z samym Jackiem, lecz również z jedną z innych - niejaką Juliet. Ludzie na plaży są oburzeni, że Jack przyprowadził do obozu "Inną". Kate widząc, że Jack i Juliet spędzają ze sobą większośc czasu znowu kocha się z Sawyerem. W finałowym odcinku udaje się z Jackiem i resztą grupy do wieży radiowej aby nawiązac sygnał ze statkiem Penny. W tym też odcinku Jack mówi jej, że ją kocha. Sezon czwarty Kate podczas dzielenia się na grupy wybiera grupę Jacka - czeka na ratunek. Jednak gdy jest potrzeba wymiany Miles'a na Charlotte, Kate wraz z Sayidem wybierają się do grupy Locke'a. Sayid wraca, a dziewczyna za namową Sawyera zosteje tam. Locke nie pozwala jej tam zostac i wygania ją z grupy. Kate idzie więc wtedy do domku Sawyera i spędza z nim noc. Rano budząc się Sawyer pyta się czy Kate aby napewno nie jest w ciąży. Kate mówi, że nie jest. Sawyer ripostuje, że byłaby to najgorsza rzecz na świecie. Kate uderza go w twarz i ucieka do Jacka. W drodze powrotnej zastaje w dżungli Daniela i Charlotte. Zadając więcej pytań, Kate zosteje uderzona przez Charlotte w głowę. Odnajdują ją później Jack i Juliet. Razem z dziewczyną udają się do stacji The Tempest. Po powrocie na plażę, Kate rozrysowywuje mapkę dla Sun, jak dotrzec do obozu Locke'a. Po powrocie z wyspy left|thumb|200px|Kate i jej prawnik wchodzą do sądu left|thumb|200px|Kate spotyka się z matką left|thumb|200px|Kate rozmawia z Jackiem left|thumb|200px|Kate nad łóżkiem Aarona Kate powraca do Kalifornii jako bohaterka, która uratowała życie 5 osób podczas katastrofy lotu 815. Jest jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych postaci w całej Ameryce. Jednak nie zważając na to, musi odpowiedzieć przed sądem za swoje wcześniejsze czyny. Gdy Kate wchodzi na salę sądową przed drzwiami wejściowymi czeka na nią cała chmara reporterów i protestantów. Na sali sądowej Kate, zarządca odczytuje akt oskarżenia przeciwko Katherine Anne Austen. Zawiera on derfaudację, podpalenie, atak na funkcjonariusza policji,atak z bronią w ręku,wielokrotne kradzieże,kradzieże samochodów i morderstwo pierwszego stopnia. Kate nie przyznaje się do morderstwa i zostaje odesłana do tymczasowego aresztu na czas trwania rozprawy.Prawnik proponuje jej 7 lat pozbawienia wolności, jednak Kate nie zgadza się. Jest szansa na mniejszy wyrok,jednak wtedy muszą dać nacisk na to kim jest, a nie na to co zrobiła. Proponuje, że przyniesie do sądu syna Kate, jednak Austen odmawia. Na sali sądowej prawnik Kate wzywa na świadka dr. Jacka Shepharda.Po złożeniu przysięgi Jack przechodzi do zeznań. Mówi, że zna Kate z katastrofy lotu 815. Prawnik pyta go, czy wiedział o tym co zrobiła Kate i skąd. Doktor odpowiada, że Kate sama mu powiedziała, a funkcjonariusz Edward Mars zginął podczas katastrofy. Gdy prawnik zapytał Jacka, czemu nie zapytał dlaczego to zrobiła. Jack odpowiedział, że zważając na charakter Kate, myślał, że to pomyłka.Zeznawał, że tylko 8 osób przeżyło katastrofę, większość dzięki pomocy Kate. Mówił, że na wyspie zaopiekowała się wszystkimi, dawała im schronienie, pożywienie. Kate wstaje i przerywa zeznania Jacka, jednak sędzia każe jej usiąść na miejsce. Oskarżyciel pyta Jacka, czy kocha oskarżoną, jednak po chwili zawahania ten odpowiada, że już nie. W odizolowanym pomieszczeniu Kate spotyka się ze swoją matką. Kobieta jeździ na wózku inwalidzkim, jest w bardzo złym stanie fizycznym i emocjonalnym. Chce rozmawiać z Kate. Kate odmawia rozmowy, mówiąc, że ostatni raz jak chciała się z nią skontaktować, to matka zaczęła krzyczeć i wzywać policję. Matka mówi, że bardzo się zmieniła i że lekarze dali jej 6 miesięcy życia, a od tego czasu przeżyła 4 lata. Bardzo przeżyła katastrofę lotu 815. Matka Kate oświadcza, że nie będzie zeznawać przeciwko córce, na co Kate odpowiada: "to nie zeznawaj". Matka jedynie chce zobaczyć swojego wnuka, jednak Kate mówi, że nigdy nie pozwoli by spotkała się z jej synem. Na sali sądowej prawniczka matki Kate, oświadcza, że jej klientka z powodów zdrowotnych nie jest w stanie zeznawać. Sędzia proponuje przerwę i pyta kiedy będzie w stanie złożyć zeznania. Prawniczka odpowiada, że nie wie. Po chwili cała trójka jest w gabinecie. Prawniczka matki Kate proponuje 4 lata pozbawienia wolności, Austen nie zgadza się. Jej prawnik mówi, że uratowała 5 osób z katastrofy, jest światową gwiazdą i uwolniła matkę od okrutnego męża. Melissa (prawniczka matki Kate) proponuje 10 lat na warunkowym zawieszeniu i zakaz opuszczania stanu. Kate zgadza się, jednak Duncan stara się ją odciągnąć od tego pomysłu, uważając, że Kate ma prawo wyjeżdżać wszędzie gdzie zechce. Kate decyduje się podpisać dokument, z uwagi na to, że ma małe dziecko i nie zamierza nigdzie wyjeżdżać. Mówi, że chce skończyć całą sprawę, a następnie wyjdzie tylnymi drzwiami. Kate wychodzi z sali sądowej tylnymi drzwiami. Idzie w stronę czekającej na nią taksówki. Nagle Jack wysiada ze swojego jeepa i podchodzi do Kate. Austen pyta skąd wiedział, że wyjdzie tylnymi drzwiami, na co Jack odpowiada, że powiedział mu jej prawnik. Kate dziękuje mu za złożone zeznania i za to, że przypisał jej swoje własne zasługi. Kate zaprasza go do siebie, jednak ten wykręca się mówiąc, że musi wracać do szpitala. Kate mówi do Jacka, że doskonale wie dlaczego on nie chce zobaczyć dziecka. Dodaje że Jack może zobaczyć je, kiedy tylko zechce. Kate zaprasza go do siebie, jakby zmienił zdanie, a następnie wsiada do taksówki i odjeżdża. Przyjeżdża do pięknego domu z ogrodem, wysiada z taksówki i wchodzi do środka. Wchodzi do środka, wita się z jakąś kobietą, prawdopodobnie nianią jej syna. Mówi Kate, że dziecko teraz śpi w swoim pokoju. Kate wychodzi po schodach, wchodzi do pokoju synka i patrzy jak mały śpi. Następnie budzi dziecko, które przytula ją ze słowami: "Cześć mamusiu!". Kate z łzami wzruszenia w oczach odpowiada: "Cześć Aaron!" i przytula synka. Po odebraniu telefonu od Jacka, Kate postanawia spotkać się z nim nieopodal pasa startowego na lotnisku w Los Angeles. Jack był zaniedbany i wydawał się nieco poruszony spotkaniem. Opowiadał Kate, że dzięki karnetowi otrzymanemu od linii Oceanic lata do Tokyo, Singapuru i Sydney. Chce aby samolot rozbił się i modli o to przy każdej turbulencji. Mówi że ma już dość okłamywania wszystkich i że opuszczenie wyspy było błędem. Mówi Kate, że muszą wrócić na wyspę, jednak kobieta chce zostać w cywilizowanym świecie Teorie *Kate zaszła w ciążę z Sawyerem. Inni mogą coś już o tym wiedzieć i m.in. z tego powodu Juliet wyniosła ją do dżungli aby nie nawdychała za dużo gazu. Juliet przebywając na plaży może też ją pilnować. Galeria Image:Kate mugshot.jpg|Kate's mugshot. Image:kate_cleavage.jpg|Kate czołgajaca się przewodem wentylacyjnym we Włazie. Image:Kateandbike.jpg|Kate startuje motocykl. Image:YoungKate.jpg|Sam Austen's zdjęcie młodej Kate. Austen ,Kate